


red lips that you like

by hegotthedagger



Category: One Direction
Genre: Boyfriends, Louis is rich, M/M, Uni student Harry, blowjob, business man louis, handjob, harry is a kinky little bastard, red lipstick idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hegotthedagger/pseuds/hegotthedagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis buys Harry red lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red lips that you like

Louis knows that Harry is a pretty kinky person, but nothing too extreme you know. He likes his hair being pulled when he's being fucked and always asks Louis politely to come on his face. 

When they got together, Louis really thought he wouldn't be able to keep up because he's never been with someone who likes being man handled as much as Harry does but he just did. He found out later that Harry is all he's ever wished for and that he likes the kinky sex as much as Harry does. And even after four years spent together Louis still wants it like he did on the first day.

Louis just finished work, he unlocks his fancy car and sits on the driver's seat when he remembers that his mother's birthday is in a week and he needs to buy her a present for her birthday party.

Louis sighs, he knows he has to do it today or else he'll forget it. He puts his hands on the wheel and frowns, trying to think of something he can buy for his mother. What are you even supposed to buy for women? Last year he bought her perfume and a scarf the year before, he's running out of ideas this year. He considers calling Harry but he knows he's probably busy with homework or whatever uni students are up to after lectures, so he just figures he might buy her some make up or something like that.

He decides to text Harry, telling him that he'll be home a little late tonight because he has to go shopping and tells him he loves him (not forgetting the heart emojis). He sends the text and tosses his phone aside, focusing on the road.

When he enters the perfumery, some young girl, Natasha her name tag reads, asks him if he needs help but keep being pushy even after Louis told her he's only looking. She asks him what he needs so he tells her he's looking for a present for his mother and specifies he doesn't want any perfume. 

"I think you should think about getting her some nail polishes." The girl starts walking away, gesturing to Louis to follow him swaying her hips probably thinking Louis' watching.

They stop in front of a large table full of nail polishes. Louis spots a few ones and asks the girl to take them and bring them to the cashier while he takes a look around the shop, smiling to himself because he just had the best idea ever. 

***

In the living room of their shared flat, Harry is biting on his pencil, asking himself why he just doesn't drop uni to become an actor or something but then he remembers he's not really good at anything like that so he just groans and continues writing down definitions.

After a little while, he hears his phone buzzing for the second time next to him. He promised himself that he would ignore his phone to study, at least until Louis comes back but it's Louis' special ringing and everyone knows how bad Harry is at ignoring Louis. Harry takes his phone and reads Louis' texts. 

He reads the first one he received half an hour ago where Louis explains why he's late and then the second one.

Louis: i have a surprise for you. x

Harry: what is itttt??

Louis: you'll see when i get home

Harry: but :(

Louis: i can't wait for you to see it, you'll love it

Harry doesn't answer, he tucks away his phone and tries to stop thinking about Louis and focus on his books instead.

***

"Babe I'm home." Louis shouts as he shuts his loft's front door. 

Louis hears Harry coming to him before he sees him and can't help but laugh when he hears Harry stumble in the hallway.

"Louis, hi." Harry greets when he sees Louis. He's hugging his arm, probably because he hurt himself while he was coming to Louis.

"Hello baby." Louis smiles and opens his arms for Harry to come hug him.

Harry smiles back and takes Louis in his arms, resting his head in Louis' neck and smelling him. When they got together Harry and Louis were almost at the same height but Harry grew up and became way taller than Louis, so the position is slightly awkward but Harry likes to do this thing where he pretends to be smaller than Louis.

Harry pulls out after a moment, he takes a few step back and puts his arms behind his back smiling innocently.

"What?" Louis asks, tugging two or three times on his tie before letting it unmade around his neck.

"You're so hot when you do that." Harry says before he takes a step closer to Louis, pressing a kiss to his jaw line as he starts undoing the first buttons of Louis' shirt.

Louis chuckles and puts his hands on Harry's hips, bringing the younger boy closer to him. 

"You don't wanna see what I got you?" He whispers in Harry's ear. 

Harry whines softly because he always does when Louis whispers in his ear and bites Louis' jaw line before he pulls away. 

"You're so hot, so so hot." Harry says. "So where's my surprise?" 

Louis smiles and hands Harry the little bag. 

"What is it?" Harry asks again as he takes it from Louis.

"Open it." Louis shrugs.

Harry smiles and bites his bottom lip as he opens the little bag, taking the small package in his hands. His eyes widen as he unwraps the present which makes Louis smirk.

Harry doesn't say anything, he just keeps his eyes on the little box. Louis watches his boyfriend as he opens the box and takes the tube out.

"You got me lipstick." He notices, his eyes never leaving his present.

"Red lipstick." Louis nods.

Harry finally dramatically lifts his head to look at Louis, a big grin on his face.

"You want me to wear it?" Harry asks, opening the lipstick as he walks closer to Louis.

"Mhm." Louis nods again and tucks a strand of Harry's hair behind his ear.

"You didn't buy it for any particular reason, did you?" Harry asks, his tone playful.

"Well actually," Louis starts, putting his hands on Harry's hips to bring him closer to him. "I had an idea in mind." He says in Harry's ear.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

Louis bites Harry's ear as Harry brings his hands to his boyfriend's hair, pulling gently on it. He kisses, licks and bites on Harry's neck until he feels the younger boy harden against his thigh. 

They stay like this for a moment, rubbing their cocks against each others' until they're both almost hard. Harry still has his hands in Louis' hair and keeps pulling on it. 

"Kiss me." Harry commands. He doesn't wait for an answer before he locks their lips together. 

Louis pushes Harry and they start walking towards the living room, never breaking the kiss. Harry bites Louis' bottom lip a little too hard, causing the older man to pull hard on his hair, forcing him to pull out. 

"Fucking hell, you're distracting me." Louis says as he takes a step back to look at Harry.

Harry smiles and shrugs. "You started this." 

Louis shakes his head, smiling. "Just go in the bathroom, undress and put this on." He nods at the lipstick in Harry's hand. "I'll be in the bedroom."

Harry nods and presses a kiss to the corner of Louis' mouth before he goes. He opens the tube again to look at the color as he walks to the bathroom. Louis picked a really pretty color but Harry isn't sure how it'll look on him, he already tried putting his sister's lipstick on but he always wiped it off, thinking he was making a fool of himself. 

He kind of feels nervous when he reaches the bathroom, locking the door behind him, for no particular reason really but he just can't help it. 

Harry starts by undressing himself, only staying in his white boxers. He washes his face with cold water and puts on a little bit of perfume before he takes the lipstick in his hands. Harry just stares at the objet in his hands thinking that Louis must've paid a quite expensive price but even if he says something Louis will tell him that he has the money and that he wants to spend it to make Harry happy. He smiles at the thought and opens the lipstick. 

The young man places himself in front of the mirror, drying his lips with the back of his hand before he presses the lipstick to his bottom lip, slowly sliding it to the right and doing the same on his upper lip before rubbing his lips together.

The lipstick feels unfamiliar on his lips but good, Harry quite likes the feeling. He also likes the image of him the mirror is reflecting but he isn't sure. He smiles, showing his teeth, and decides he likes it.  
He puts on some funny faces, watching how good he thinks he looks before he reminds himself that Louis must be waiting for him in their room. 

So he puts on some more lipstick again to make sure it's perfect on his cupid's bow before he leaves the bathroom. 

In their room, Louis is sitting on an armchair, waiting for Harry with his phone in his hands. He is still wearing his suit, the tie is still unmade around his neck and the first buttons are still unmade too. Harry wants to cry because his boyfriend is just the hottest guy he's ever seen. He coughs to get Louis' attention, making Louis lift his head to face Harry and grinning as soon as he sees the young man's lips. 

Harry rubs his lips together and puts his hands behind his back, feeling shy in front of Louis probably for the first time. 

"Come here." Louis instructs, patting his lap.

Harry walks towards Louis, putting his hair behind his ear before he sits on Louis lap. 

"I don't know why you're still wearing those," Louis whispers in Harry's ear, making the boy shiver, as he tugs at his boxers. "But you look really good." 

"Thank you." 

Louis kisses Harry's temple before he brings his fingers to Harry's chin, forcing his boyfriend to look at him. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous Harry." 

Louis leans in to kiss Harry but the younger man turns his head so Louis' mouth meets his cheek instead of his lips at the last moment.

"I can't kiss you, you'll take it away." Harry says.

"That's too bad," Louis pouts and pulls back before he puts his hand between Harry's thighs, forcing him to spread his legs. "I was going to ask you to suck my cock then." He says in Harry's neck before sucking a bruise above Harry's collarbone.

Harry moans and grinds down on Louis' cock. "Yes, yes I can do it."

Harry goes to stand up but Louis stops him by putting his hands on his hips and making him sit on his lap again. 

"I wanna play a little before, if that's alright with you."

Harry nods and Louis goes back to kissing his neck. He sucks a bruise again, this time on Harry's jawline. 

Harry grinds harder on Louis' cock and he doesn't realize he's moaning that loud until he feels himself asking Louis for more. He puts his hand on Louis' torso, ranking his nails on the hot skin while Louis takes one of his nipples between his thumb and index, pinching it hard and making Harry arch his back as he moans in pleasure.

"Shit baby you're so beautiful." He murmured against Harry's ear before putting his hand over Harry's boxers, rubbing his crotch with the palm of his hand.

Harry moans again, moving his hips, increasing the pleasure Louis is procuring him. 

Louis stops palming Harry, only to put his boxer down enough to free his boyfriend's cock, which is fully hard and leaking pre-cum by now. He takes Harry's cock in his hand, rolling his thumb around the head, watching as Harry arches his back while he moans hard at the touch. 

"God, Louis" Harry sighs.

Louis jerks him off for a while, leaving Harry a panting mess on his lap. Harry's hips buck up without his permission and everything feels so good Harry thinks he might pass out. His body feels hot, almost too hot but he doesn't care Louis' hands feel too good on him to stop.

The room is silent except for Harry's loud moans, Louis' whispering dirty stuff in Harry's ear as he continues pumping his hand up and down Harry's cock. 

"You're so fucking beautiful. I'm the luckiest man on the planet, you should see how filthy you look baby. All mine. I love you." 

It takes only these words to make Harry come hard. He shuts his eyes and rests his head on Louis' neck as he comes down from his high while Louis is petting his hair and telling him again how pretty he looks. When he opens his eyes, he sees Louis wiping the come off his stomach and brining it to Harry's lips. Harry opens is mouth and takes Louis' wrist in his hand, putting the older man's fingers in his mouth, licking the come off them. 

"You're so fucking hot Harry, you have no idea." Louis says before he kisses the corner of Harry's mouth. 

Harry sucks on Louis' fingers before taking them out of his mouth with a loud 'pop'. "'M gonna suck you off now." Harry decides. "Keep the suit on." 

"Bossy." Louis says with a chuckle as he starts unmaking the last buttons of his shirt.

Harry smiles and presses a kiss on Louis' torso, between his nipples, leaving a red mark on his skin. 

"Oh my god that looks so good. Do I still have some lipstick on?" Harry asks as he gets up from Louis' lap.

Too busy watching the lipstick stain on his torso, Louis doesn't answer. 

"Louis."

"What?" He jerks his head up.

Harry shakes his head and gets on his knees, settling himself between Louis' legs. Louis leans back on the chair, putting both of his arms on the armrests making himself comfortable as Harry starts undoing his trousers. Louis lifts his bum to help Harry as he pulls the trousers and boxers down to the middle of his thighs, freeing Louis' hard cock. 

Harry bites his bottom lip and looks up at Louis before he takes his cock in his hand. Louis curses under his breath and brings one of his hand to Harry's head. 

"Oh I forgot to tell you, you're not allowed to touch me or like, you know," Harry starts even though he's not sure Louis' listening. Harry brings Louis' cock closer to his mouth, mouthing at the head but not fully sucking. "You can't fuck my mouth."

Louis lets out a shaky breath as Harry starts sinking his cock deeper in his mouth. Louis tries his best to not take Harry's hair in his hand and just fuck his mouth until he comes down his throat. He can't think of anything else right now, it's just Harry's lips around him. Harry's fucking perfect red lips. 

"Fucking hell Harry." Louis groans.

Harry looks up at him and Louis just knows that he won't last long. Harry's big eyes are locked to his and his mouth just looks so good red and stretched around Louis' cock. 

Even if it will probably mess them up, Louis digs his nails on the armrests, trying to contain himself and not to buck his hips up and just fuck Harry's throat.

Harry breaks eye contact and focuses on Louis' cock. He pulls out takes the base in his hand, taking a small breath before he goes down on him again, this time going deeper and sucking harder, holding Louis' balls with his other hand.

Harry has sucked Louis off thousands of times but this time feels different and just a lot better, maybe it's the lipstick but Louis thinks he might die when he comes. 

He watches Harry bob his head up and down his cock, the lipstick staining his cock and Harry's cheeks. 

Louis doesn't realize he's bucking his hips up before Harry pulls out, a strand of saliva mixed with Louis' pre-come connecting his mouth and the tip of Louis' cock.

"I told you to-"

"I know, fuck. I'm not doing this on purpose have you seen yourself." Louis says, somehow breathless.

"Tell me how I look." Harry teases, not really knowing where all the confidence comes from.

He takes Louis' cock in his hand and kisses the head, locking his eyes with Louis'.

"You're just so gorgeous, I fucking love your- ah., Your mouth fuck." He mutters, trying to stay still.

Harry smiles before he licks a vein of Louis' cock. Louis just gives up and brings his hand to Harry's hair, pulling hard on it.

"God, you're so filthy. Fucking hell there's lipstick on my fucking cock." Louis says. "You look so good, like an angel."

Harry chuckles and takes Louis' head in his mouth, sucking and rolling his tongue around it. Louis pushes him down, forcing him to take him deeper in his mouth making Harry moan around him. 

"Fuck," Louis curses before he throws his head back. "I'm gonna come."

Harry pulls out, sucking hard on him one last time before he starts jerking Louis off fast in front of his face. 

"Come on my face." Harry demands, his voice rough.

Louis curses and slaps Harry's had away, replacing it with his own. Harry makes a noise of protest but lets him do. 

Louis brings his other hand to Harry cheek to steady his boyfriend's face, still jerking himself hard and fast grunting and cursing.

Harry closes his eyes and sticks his tongue out, knowing it would bring Louis to the edge, which does. Louis moves his hand faster and after a few seconds, he finally comes on Harry's face with loud and high moans. 

He lets go of his cock and Harry's cheek and lays down on the chair, closing his eyes because he's fucking exhausted.

Louis hears Harry move in the room but he's too tired to move. 

"Babe," Harry calls. Louis opens his eyes and sees Harry in a new pair of boxers, his face clean and the lipstick gone. 

"How long have I been laying here." He asks as he gets up, getting rid of his clothes.

"Like, ten minutes." Harry chuckles. 

Louis shakes his head and goes to their bed, throwing himself dramatically on it. "Come here Harry." He demands, opening his arms.

Harry sighs and goes to stand in front of Louis, putting his hands on his hips. "Louis it's late I have to make-" 

He's cut by Louis putting his arms around Harry's waist to pull him down on the bed on him, making the younger man scream and giggle. "We'll order in. Come take a nap with me." He says in Harry's ear.

Harry shakes his head and laughs but stays in the bed with Louis. Louis pushes Harry away from him, making his boyfriend lay on the spot next to him so he can extend his arm and letting Harry rest his head on it.

Using Louis' arm as a pillow, Harry lays half of his body on Louis' and Louis puts his arms around Harry. Both of them close their eyes, falling asleep in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comment if you liked ! i appreciate the feedback ❤️
> 
> come say hi on twitter @littlehary :)


End file.
